


Touch Alone

by Embarassedbutkinky



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embarassedbutkinky/pseuds/Embarassedbutkinky
Summary: Sex is only possible with your soulmate, but Bulma is getting tired of waiting. Frustrated, she turns to the relief of her own hands. Millions of light-years from Earth, her soulmate Vegeta can feel every movement of her fingertips, and it's driving him crazy. They'll just have to make do until they can finally meet. A dirty soulmate AU.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 35
Kudos: 364





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, a dirty soulmate AU. This'll probably be a few chapters long, and it's going to be straight up porn with a hint of plot (my favorite kind of story to write tbh). 
> 
> Thanks all!
> 
> EBK

Bulma rolled her eyes for the fourth time, leaning back in her chair and staring at the ceiling. She was so ready to be done with school for good, but it was her own fault she was still there. Bulma was a genius, and by all accounts she should have finished highschool early, far before eighteen. She just had a habit of not showing up. She'd only been back a week now since gathering the dragon balls, and she was already considering ditching again.  _ But _ , if she was gone one more day, she may not graduate next month. All she had to do was get through it, ace her exams without trying, and start her life as an adult heiress able to do whatever she wanted.

Her history teacher had droned on for the last twenty minutes, and she was preparing for another twenty to pass when the door to the classroom opened. Mr.Morse went quiet, stepping away from the whiteboard he'd been using to draw a timeline and nodding to the newcomer.

"Kids," he said, "we're going to cut our lesson short today--"

The class cheered and clapped.

"--in order to hear a presentation from Vice Principal Rhyse."

They groaned, and a few wadded up pieces of paper came sailing forward in protest.

The Vice Principal cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the board, looking very uncomfortable. Bulma sat up a little straighter, interest piqued. What had the old man so nervous?

"As our senior class, I am aware that you are not children," he began. "Most of you are legal adults, and all of you are mature young men and women. So I hope I can count on that maturity today as we--"

"Is this about sex?" A boy in the back called.

Mr.Rhyse sputtered. "I… I don't know what--"

"It's definitely about sex," the girl next to Bulma guffawed, setting off a chorus of giggles.

"That's enough," Mr.Rhyse snapped. "We can be adults about this."

"We had this talk like four years ago," Bulma laughed, leaning her head in her hand. "Condoms, STDs, the whole nine yards."

Mr.Rhyse cleared his throat. "Certain events have brought to light that some of our graduating seniors may be... underprepared for some life events--"

The girl next to Bulma raised her hand. "This is because Toph and Jeni tried to force a soulbond, isn't it?"

There was another wave of giggling and Rhyse gestured for silence again. "Okay, clearly you have all heard that two of our students made a bad decision that resulted in injuries. They are still in the hospital and have a long road ahead of them. So, the School Board, in conjunction with the PTA, has asked me to make sure that the rest of you understand the danger in what those two students did so that no one else gets hurt."

"They're  _ morons _ ," a slouching teen said, rolling his eyes. "No one else is stupid enough to try that."

"Let's just get through this quickly, please," Mr.Rhyse sighed. "So, as all of you  _ should _ know, you all have a soulmate somewhere. They are your perfect match in every way, and a large part of the next stage of your life is going to be looking for them. I myself didn't meet my Nellie until I was almost forty." There were some more chuckles and he stared them down patiently. "I know it sounds easy, but the world is a big place. Some people never find their mate at all."

"And some find them at fourteen because they're fucking awesome," a boy in the back clapped. His girlfriend rolled her eyes, tossing a pencil at him from across the room.

"Yes, true," Mr.Rhyse nodded. "Mr.Gordon and Miss Clatter have had the enormous fortune of finding each other in their hometown at a young age. Most people aren't so lucky. The likelihood of meeting your soulmate in highschool is  _ very _ small. Dating is fine. It helps you build relationship skills and gives you valuable experience your mate will thank you for acquiring. But you must remember, all relationships besides the one with your soulmate are  _ temporary _ . Within twenty four hours of meeting your mate, both of you will soulbond, and whoever you were dating at the time will feel entirely insignificant to you."

"But what if it takes longer than a day?" Someone called. "Or maybe if two people didn't realize they soulbonded--"

"It is not something you can miss," Mr.Rhyse insisted. 

One girl raised her hand. "Everyone says that, but what does it actually  _ feel _ like?"

Mr.Rhyse smiled a bit wistfully. "It's beyond description. You'll be in the middle of a conversation with someone you've just met, maybe making small talk or buying something at a cash register, and then it'll hit you. In an instant you'll care more about that person than anyone you've ever met, and if they don't soulbond to you in that moment they will within a day…" he trailed off, smiling at a memory. After a moment he cleared his throat. "Anyway, the danger for teenagers is that they sometimes mistake infatuation for a soulbond because they don't understand how different the feelings are. So, occasionally, they try to force a soulbond where there isn't one. There are a few solid ways to be sure someone is your soulmate…"

"You fuck," someone giggled.

"I've had enough of the language," he warned them. "Yes, sexual intercourse is the most effective and common way to confirm a soulbond, and the bond gets even stronger after the first time. Of course, people are able to have other general sexual contact and often choose to do so before finding the real thing, but penetrative sex is impossible unless it's with your mate. If you attempt to  _ force _ penetrative sex it can cause serious physical and emotional damage to the participants, as two misguided students have learned. If you think you've found them, but sex does not work immediately, you  _ must _ stop. Continued attempts will hurt no one but yourselves."

"I've got a question," someone called. "Isn't that dumb? Why can't you just have sex with whoever you want and pick who you want to stay with forever?"

The class laughed at him, and Mr.Rhyse scoffed, smiling at the young man. "Very funny, Mr.Klein. Can you imagine being able to create life with people who  _ aren't _ your soulmate? Children would have no assurance their parents belonged together, and you'd be tied to your child's parent for life despite not loving them. Heck, non-soulbonded  _ teenagers _ could even make children."

The class teased the boy again and he held up his hands in defeat. "Okay, you're right Mr.R. That'd be insane."

"There's one  _ more _ way to know who your soulmate is, isn't there Mr.Rhyse?" The girl next to Bulma teased. "A safer way that you're supposed to try first?"

He blushed. "I think we all know about that. It was covered extensively in middle school when all of you entered puberty."

"Oh, I don't," she lied, enjoying his distress. "You'd better tell me now so I don't make a stupid mistake."

He struggled. "Um… it's masturbation. Masturbation is the safest way to be sure someone is your soulmate," he coughed out. "Towards the end of puberty, anytime you feel pleasure or intense excitement, your soulmate will feel it too. With this essential function, you ensure that both of you will enjoy your…  _ time _ s together. If you are alone with someone you believe to be your soulmate, one of you can attempt to… be  _ stimulated _ to the point the other feels it."

There was more giggling, but thankfully he was done. The Vice Principal gave a quick speech about the importance of condoms in oral sex, then quickly excused himself. The bell rang shortly afterwards, and Bulma gathered her books with a frown.

She'd known all this information before, but it struck a raw nerve this week. After she had returned home from her adventure with Goku and the dragon balls, she'd brought Yamcha with her. They hadn't known each other  _ that _ long, and she'd convinced herself the excitement they'd both experienced when they realized neither of them needed to wish on the dragon was actually the feeling of soulbonding. He'd believed it too, and they rushed home to prove it and start their life together. 

They'd tried. Good  _ gods  _ had they tried. They spent two hours together, touching and kissing and trying to feel a bond between their souls, but it never came. When they decided to go for broke and try for sex, it had been immediately apparent they were not compatible.

Yamcha was sweet about it, she thought, or maybe he'd just been trying to keep her around for the benefit of everything but the act itself. He thought they could still date, and maybe someday it would work, but she was an educated woman. Next year she would just have to gather the dragon balls again and wish for her soulmate instead of Oolong's stupid panties.

\---------------------

Bulma flipped casually through the channels of her enormous television, lounging on her bed with a bored scowl. She was still a little bothered about being reminded of her painful situation with Yamcha. The poor boy had tried to call her twice tonight, and three times the night before, but she just wasn't interested. Her real mate was out there somewhere, and someday she wanted to tell him that she'd only ever kissed anyone in an attempt to find him.

The horrible thought she'd been avoiding tickled the back of her mind again. Maybe she didn't  _ have _ a soulmate. She had never felt him touching himself, at least she was pretty sure. Everyone now and then she  _ thought _ she might feel something, but it always went away. It was possible he had died young, or maybe she was just made  _ wrong  _ and there was no real match for her sharp tongue and strong personality. She was smart enough to know that most teenagers had this fear, and it was never true, but it didn't stop her from a little self pity.

Was it so wrong of her to try to use the dragon balls to meet her match sooner? Her mother had just laughed when she heard about the attempt, assuring her that it would just take time and patience. Patience was  _ not _ the heiress's strong suit, and she was fairly sure she'd give away about half of her trust fund right on the spot just to have him here tonight. Right now.

She was horny.

She cast a quick look at her door. Her parents had gone to sleep for the night, and she would be all alone. If she was a different kind of girl, she could call Yamcha and tell him to come over and do what they could together, but she was more loyal than that. Her mate was out there somewhere, and she'd try to fantasize about him. And somewhere, wherever he was, he'd feel her hand on his body.

Bulma paused the television and slowly slid the tips of her fingers up her midriff, gently cupping her breast. Her other hand wandered lower, and dipped beneath the waistline of her thin pajama pants.

\---------------------

A million light-years from Earth a large ship floated menacingly among the stars. The crew was mainly crowded inside of the mess hall, scarfing down what passed for food at a glance.

"We're being underutilized is all I'm saying," Raditz grumbled, shoving a spoonful of mush into his mouth. "Lord Frieza should know better than anyone how talented Saiyans are at conquering worlds, and yet we are always the last to be assigned."

"He's perfectly aware of our abilities, Fool," Vegeta snapped. "He is smart enough to know that with too much experience, we could and  _ would _ overthrow him."

"I doubt that," Nappa said, tapping his glass on the table for one of the bustling slaves to come and refill it. "Now  _ both _ of you lower your voices. You know as well as I do how Frieza entertains the barest hint of treason."

"Who mentioned treason?" Vegeta scoffed in mock innocence. "I am simply stating the fact that at my full potential I will one day surpass--" he paused mid-sentence. A slow blush crawled up his cheeks and he closed his eyes, gulping.

"Something wrong, Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"N-no," Vegeta coughed. "Indigestion. I will return." He stood immediately, striding away from the crowd and out into the hall.

The prince grumbled softly, making sure no one was within eyesight before he subtly adjusted the erection growing beneath his armor. He snarled at the empty air around him. "Damn you, Woman.  _ Again _ ?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta stumbled into the lavatory, pushing his way inside of a stall and locking it tight before he released his throbbing erection. He leaned his hands against the wall, biting his lip as pleasure radiated up through his cock. He hated how good this felt. 

He knew what was happening, of course. Frieza cared little for his education but expected him to be self taught on any matters relating to battle. He'd read basic books on biology to understand his enemies weaknesses, and knew that some species were born with their souls and bodies bound to another.

Lesser species. Weak ones. Not  _ Saiyans _ .

The only explanation for his predicament was that somewhere, somehow, a member of one of those weak species had been born with an intense compatibility to himself, which was ridiculous on the face of it. That was the only reason members of another species could experience a forced connection like this. He'd heard Nappa and other soldiers making fun of the occasional unlucky man with the same affliction, so he kept his condition quiet.

These unwelcome reactions his body had to someone he didn't know had begun about a year ago. For the most part he was able to keep them under wraps. In the beginning it only ever occurred in the middle of the night, and he'd been able to convince himself they were only powerful wet dreams. Eventually they'd followed him into his waking hours, and now there was no mistaking the sensation. He was being touched astrally, given forced pleasure he hadn't asked for.

It was  _ humiliating _ . The Prince of All Saiyans, being used as someone's toy against his will. He'd long since decided that when he finally met his supposed soulmate, he'd kill them. But at the moment, he couldn't focus on his revenge. He didn't even bother touching himself; it was unnecessary. 

If she was going to drag him into this, the least she could do was speed up.

\-----------------

Bulma was taking her time. The perfect fantasy took work to construct. 

She could almost see her soulmate, she thought. He'd be tall, blonde, a true prince charming that would love her immediately. Somewhere, he knew she was touching herself. Was he alone in his room too, whispering to her? Swearing sweet promises that one day they'd be together? Was he stroking himself in time to her movements and imagining the day they'd finally unite physically?

Her slick fingers circled over her clit, easing herself again and again to the brink before backing off. She slid her fingers down to her entrance; big enough for a finger, but too small for anything else. She knew if she had her soulmate in her arms that would change.

"I wish you were here" she whispered. "You'd know just how to take care of me."

\------------

"Get the fuck _on_ _with it,_ Woman!" Vegeta hissed. He didn't know why she did this. He'd approached the brink of orgasm again and again, only to have it fade away. Was the woman a masochist?

It wasn't just his connection to this primitive being he was ashamed of, it was his absolute enjoyment of it. Vegeta did not indulge in self pleasure, or at least he hadn't in a few years now. For one, there was the knowledge that she would feel it, and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Besides, he needed to be focused on training. His body obeyed him, not the other way around.

Vegeta heard the door open as someone entered the lavatory. He slapped a hand over his own mouth, holding back a biting moan that would have echoed among the tiles.

Finally,  _ finally _ , she let him finish. He bit into his own fist to stay silent, pulsing hard against invisible hands. It felt so good that it was several seconds before he remembered he was supposed to hate her.

Someday. He'd get his revenge.

\-----------------------

_ One day _ , Bulma thought.  _ You'll touch me one day _ . 

Her mouth dropped open wantonly, unafraid of her parents hearing from so far away. She had no name to call, so she left her voice wordless as she cried out. She finally let herself fall over the carefully guarded line, muscles tensing as pleasure coursed up her body. 

_ And when that day comes, I'll be ready for you _ .

\--------------

_ Ten Years Later _

She thought she hid it well. She certainly hadn't been expecting this to happen, not here, not now, not  _ him _ .

They were back on Earth, and around them stood the remaining Namekians. One moment she was consoling Gohan about his father's sacrifice. If they resurrected him he'd just be stuck where Namek was because they didn't have his body. Then Vegeta, that strange new being she'd known for a very short while, had called them fools. Just wish 'Kakarot' back to Earth's check in station to the Other World first, then use another wish to resurrect him, he said. Simple as that.

Maybe that was the first sentence she'd heard from him that wasn't a threat. Maybe she just hadn't spoken to him enough for it to happen yet. What mattered was that something in that line flipped a switch she could not describe.

Suddenly she didn't particularly care when and how they got Goku back, though she knew they would. They'd wish all their friends back, one by one if they had to. But she'd be a different person than they remembered, because  _ he _ was finally here. She saw him in that moment for who he really was, behind the bravado and arrogance he kept himself tightly cloaked in. She saw everything he could be one day, and her heart began to flutter.

It was him. She was sure. Vegeta was her soulmate.

How could she have ever thought she'd experienced a soulbond before? This was indescribable, unparalleled so far in her life. She would need no 'confirmation' or 'test'.

Gohan was trying to thank Vegeta for helping, but he just shook the boy off. He couldn't be feeling what she was feeling and still look so somber. He had a while to reciprocate the bond, right? It was supposed to be within a day, but being on another planet seemed to have thrown them off at their initial meeting. Had it been a day since they met? Mere hours? She didn't know. Maybe it would be different because they weren't both human? She'd just have to be patient. He might panic if she just declared in an instant that they belonged together forever.

She may not have been as subtle as she could have been. She immediately told him he was cute, causing him clear confusion and a bit of panic. She invited him to come stay at her house, and he took her up on the offer after some embarrassed stammering. A good sign, she thought. 

Tonight would be interesting.


End file.
